Front-loader arrangements, i.e., the arrangement of a front loader on a vehicle, especially on an agricultural vehicle, or also on a different type of utility vehicle, are known. Thus, front loaders can be attached to or mounted on a vehicle, for example, a tractor or an agricultural tractor, by means of a mounting frame or bracket, in order to carry out loading work. The mounting frame or the bracket is typically screwed onto the vehicle frame or is fastened to this vehicle frame. The front loader itself provides an attachment or mounting point or mast arrangement that is attached or mounted or hinged to the bracket. In this respect, different possibilities are known. Thus, some known embodiments for front-loader arrangements have mechanisms that provide two hooks that are formed on the bracket and are used for the reception of two bearing bolts formed on the mast arrangement of the front loader, wherein at least one of the hooks is locked after the reception of the bearing bolt. The reception of the bearing bolt is here realized by guiding the bracket or driving the vehicle onto the mast arrangement or onto the front loader that is located in a corresponding park position or mounting position. After reception of the bearing bolt, the locking of the hook can be performed manually or also semi-automatically or fully automatically or by an external motor or by remote control. Other mechanisms provide that the bracket has only one hook that is used for the reception of one bearing bolt formed on the mast arrangement. For locking, furthermore, on each of the bracket and mast arrangement, connection openings are formed that are connected to each other by means of a locking bolt or through which a locking bolt is guided. Also here, the locking can be performed manually or also semi-automatically or fully automatically or by an external motor or by remote control.
Such semi-automated locking is disclosed in US 2007/0059147A1, in which a front-loader arrangement is proposed that comprises a spring-biased locking bolt that can be actuated by means of actuation elements formed on a mast arrangement and on a bracket, in that the actuation elements trigger a locking through movement relative to each other, such that the locking bolt is guided through spring force into connection openings formed on the mast arrangement and on the bracket of the front-loader arrangement. For the unlocking, the locking bolt must be guided manually out from the connection openings against the spring force and the actuation elements are brought into a corresponding unlocked position. It is disadvantageous here that, in particular, the formation and arrangement of the actuation element formed on the mast arrangement, as well as its connection to the locking bolt, require relatively complex production and assembly efforts.